The invention relates to a method for a long-term determination and continuous serveillance of the poison content of exhaust gas streams containing particulate material such as exhaust gases of large furnaces or waste incinerators.
For the surveillance of exhaust gases, gas samples are generally taken from time to time for a short period which samples are tested but such momentary information is not well suitable for determining the tolerable long-term emissions and for the permanent surveillance of the exhaust gases.
Rather, reliable average daily, monthly and annual values are required which cover also all the poisonous emissions that may have occurred only intermittently.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a method for long-term determination and permanent surveillance of the poison content of exhaust gases charged with particulate material, that is, to provide a method permitting to take samples over a long period of time from such exhaust gas streams as waste incinerator plants, large furnaces or similar plants under isokinetic suction flow conditions, that is, at suction flows which are proportional to the amount of exhaust gas so that a complete and continuous count of the poison emissions such as dioxines, heavy metals etc., is warranted. The method must be suitable for continuous industrial surveillance of poison emissions. In order not to exceed, for example, the cadmium deposition value permitted in the vicinity of a waste incineration plat, it is absolutely necessary to obtain reliable average values of the cadmium emission of the incineration plant.